


How to Spend the Night

by not_rude_ginger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And now super smut, Edging, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, OT3, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_rude_ginger/pseuds/not_rude_ginger
Summary: Steve is spending the night with his two lovers, but when Sigyn can't make it, he and Loki must find a way to connect to each other without her help.Short and sweet semi-smut.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/gifts), [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/gifts).



> This is what happens when my tumblr is full of Stoki and my writing is making me ship Stigyn (Steve/Sigyn). 
> 
> Tangentially related to the Aimless Play series as a _possible_ future.

The duffle bag gave Steve away before he could come up with an excuse.

“Someone’s gotten the booty call!” crowed Tony, deliberately speaking loud enough that everyone in the vicinity would hear him. Heaving a great sigh, Steve swung the bag over his shoulder, threw Tony a smirk and said,

“Haven’t you got some toy or other to play with?” before strolling out to the Iron Man landing pad. He could feel the others watching him, Clint grinning, Natasha inscrutable, Bruce slightly perplexed. He knew that they all thought it was a strange thing for him to be a part of such an arrangement. They thought his faith and his age made him some sort of puritan. Steve was happy to let them think that, it kept his private affairs just that, private.

“Heimdall, I’m ready!” he called.

At once he was engulfed by the Bifröst and catapulted through space. Seconds later he landed outside the house in the middle of county Kerry, Ireland. It had been Loki’s gift, the location for Steve, the privacy for Sigyn. Steve knew the others thought he was beamed up to a grand palace, so much the better, it kept them from tracking him down.

A tortoiseshell cat, one of the neighbours’, mewed at him as he walked up the driveway, scampering over and rubbed at his leg. Steve automatically bent over and gave her a quick scratch behind the ears.

“Hello kitty, nice to see you again,” he said with a little smile as he got a purr in response before straightening up. Using his key, he let himself in,

“Hello!” he called, not surprised to receive no reply. It was not unusual for one or both of the others to be late. It gave Steve time to start dinner. His duffle bag was mostly full of food, and he set about putting the lasagne together.

It was baking in the oven and Steve was reading ‘A Handmaid’s Tale’ when the front door opened and Loki walked in, looking stressed.

“Bloody council meetings,” he grumbled, shrugging off his coat and hanging it up. “We’re trying to negotiate with Jötunheim, but of course they’re digging their heels in over everything.”

“Can you blame them?” asked Steve, setting down the book and getting to his feet. Loki crossed the room and pressed an almost shy kiss to Steve’s lips. Steve reached up and caught Loki’s jaw in his hand, pulling him back for a second kiss. Loki responded, parting his lips and humming softly when Steve licked his lower lip. When they broke apart, Loki smiled at him, slipping his fingers into Steve’s front jeans pocket and swaying them both slightly.

Considering how confident the once-king was in front of an audience, Steve thought it was charming how shy Loki still was around him. As Sigyn had told him, Loki took a very long time to get used to having anyone very close, and Steve was almost as close as she was.

Steve didn’t kid himself that he would ever be as close to Loki as Sigyn was, but she had nearly a thousand years work on him. Steve would never begrudge her that simple fact. Besides, he quite liked shy Loki, it made Steve feel more confident in his own limited experience.

“Wine?” Steve offered.

“Please,” said Loki politely, sitting down in Steve’s place on the couch, but he shifted up when Steve returned with the wine and nudged him. Once Steve settled back into his space, he lifted his arm invitingly and Loki snuggled up against his side with a soft sigh. All the tension seemed to slip out of him and he rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. Steve held him close and dropped a kiss on his dark hair, enjoying the trust Loki was showing him.

“So, long day?” he asked softly. Loki huffed against his collarbone.

“Long life,” he grumbled, “I feel like I’ve been doing more work now than when I was king. At least then I had the power to make things happen, now…”

“Now you have to work with others for it? Sorry, I don’t feel much sympathy that you’re no longer an autocrat.”

“Of course not, you’re so democratic you’re practically a communist,” said Loki dryly.

“How dare you!” Steve mock-huffed, “Me, a dirty commie? Never!”

They both sniggered, Loki’s breath hot on Steve’s skin. Steve turned his head to press his nose to Loki’s hair, inhaling the soft pine scent. They sat together, talking quietly of their days since they had last seen each other. After half an hour, Steve turned the oven off, and twenty minutes later, they received a message from Sigyn.

_‘I won’t make it tonight. Have fun without me and I’ll see you tomorrow.’_

Steve and Loki looked at each other, startled. They had never spent a full night together without Sigyn, the one who had first connected with Steve and invited him into the couple’s intimacy. Their easy familiarity from moments before died instantly and Loki’s expression closed, probably to hide his own anxiety.

“Well, we should eat,” said Steve, clearing his throat.

“Yes, good idea,” said Loki, sitting down at the table then half rose again, “I should help.”

“It’s fine, you can pour us some more wine,” said Steve quickly. He set about serving the lasagne up while Loki poured the wine. Then they sat across from each other and started to eat. Steve was relieved that the lasagne had not dried out in the oven, and decided the best topic for conversation,

“How are the boys?”

Loki perked up at once, like he always did when his sons came up.

“They’re well! Fenrir is crawling now, and he’s getting into everything. Jörmungandr has started learning to fight. He’s already preferring the knives to the sword,”

“Like father, like son?” teased Steve. Loki chuckled and nodded,

“He is like me in so many ways, both good and bad. I’m honestly dreading when he gets older, we’re probably going to have terrible fights.”

“Well, fights are inevitable from what I hear, it’s just about how you handle them,” said Steve, lifting one shoulder thoughtfully.

“So Sigyn says,” said Loki ruefully, but he smiled at Steve.

Loki tidied up with magic, something Steve still found fascinating, and then they went upstairs. The bed was a massive four poster monster, big enough for six people, which suited the three of them just fine. Now it seemed too big for the two of them.

Steve glanced at Loki, who’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed and sat down on the bed to remove his shoes. Steve licked his lips, then sat next to Loki,

“You know we don’t have to do anything tonight, right?”

Loki stilled and then lifted his eyes to Steve’s,

“I know. It’s just… I’ve never shared a bed with anyone besides Sigyn before you, and certainly never without her.”

“I get that, but…” Steve closed his mouth before the question could leave him.

“But what?” asked Loki, straightening up and looking Steve in the eye.

“Well, you and I… we’re not just together to make Sigyn happy, are we?”

Loki’s dark eyebrows contracted, and his green eyes, eyes that Steve thought were never the same shade twice, searched his face. Finally he said,

“No, I would not have been able to do this, even if it made Sigyn happy, if I did not feel…” Loki trailed off, then reached up a hand, stroking Steve’s jaw. Then he kissed Steve, slowly and gently.  Steve curled his hand around the back of Loki’s neck, enjoying the slow, leisurely kissing. It felt good to just kiss for a while, to let hands only touch neck and arms. Then Steve hooked his hand under Loki’s outer thigh and hefted him up to straddle his hips.

Loki grunted, grabbing Steve’s shoulders in surprise, breaking the kiss and frowning down at Steve.

“Do you expect me to play the-” Loki caught himself and looked away, not climbing off Steve, but not moving to continue things either. Steve noticed he was glaring at the tortoiseshell cat that was sitting on the window sill outside, cleaning its fur.

“Do I expect you to play the woman?” finished Steve, raising his eyebrows.

“You know my meaning,” growled Loki, shifting in Steve’s lap.

“I don’t know if I do,” said Steve in a challenge. He was getting used to this insecurity in Loki, but it didn’t make it fun to deal with. This was one of the reasons he had been nervous when they had gotten Sigyn’s note. She knew how to handle Loki’s moods, and having her in the bed with them kept this very sort of issue rising.

Loki’s jaw worked and he was on the verge of storming off, Steve knew it, and he gripped Loki’s hips,

“This is just a way to keep you close, what does it matter if you’re on top of me or I’m on top of you? We’ve both done the same things together, and you know Sigyn would kill us if she thought either of us thought less of her because she’s a woman, right? I thought you agreed with her and me about that sort of thing.”

“I do!” snapped Loki, “But I’ve been on Midgard often enough to know that your people-”

“Maybe, but I know better,” said Steve, his hand coming up and catching Loki’s jaw again. “I don’t care how we do this, so long as we both enjoy it.”

Loki closed his eyes, tilting his head back with a heavy sigh. Steve hesitated a moment, then stretched up and kissed under Loki’s jaw. Just a gentle peck, but it made Loki shiver and he seemed to crumble a little in Steve’s arms.

“You don’t need to fear looking weak to me. I want to be with you, however you want to be,” Steve murmured against his skin, earning himself another shiver. Loki’s hands curled around the back of Steve’s neck, holding it tenderly as he dropped his chin and their noses brushed together. Their brows touched and Steve relaxed, gently slipping his hand under Loki’s shirt, listening to the sharp intake of breath as he touched his stomach, and felt the muscles jump.

“I’ve got you,” Steve said quietly.

“You don’t need to be strong for me,” said Loki quickly, “This is your sanctuary too.”

Their eyes met and Steve smiled,

“Ok… ok…”

Loki gave him a little smile, kissing him sweetly, then started undoing the buttons of his shirt…

Soon they lay on the bed, entwined legs and sweat slicked skin moving against each other. Long limbs and hard muscles belied the gentle way they rocked and kissed. Loki’s fingers splayed against the blankets, Steve’s hand slid down his arm and slipped his fingers between Loki’s, closing and pulling their hands back to Loki’s chest.

Loki pressed back into Steve, turning his face to the side, earning Steve’s kiss. Steve looked down the length of Loki’s body. Moonlight had made his pale skin almost silver, shining in the quiet dark. Steve pulled their joined hands downwards, encouraging the soft moans he was pressing out of Loki to get louder. In turn Loki tightened his hold on Steve, drawing a rare curse from Steve.

They moved faster, breathing growing louder, until finally Steve groaned into Loki’s shoulder and Loki quickly followed with a soft, choked gasp. They lay together, catching their breath, until Steve shifted and they were both able to lie on their backs, looking up at the painted silk canopy, shoulders touching.

Steve glanced at Loki and saw he was smiling, which only made his own smile widen.

Steve was just slipping off to sleep when he heard a soft click. The window swung open and there was a faint thump. Opening his eyes again, Steve glanced around just as the tortoiseshell cat leapt onto the bed, sitting on her haunches. Loki regarded the cat for a moment, then chuckled,

“Ah… enjoy the show Sigyn?”

Before Steve’s astonished eyes, the dark cat shimmered and turned into Queen Sigyn, stretched out at the foot of the bed in a sheer silk dress. Steve thought she looked like an Egyptian Queen who had just won a victory.

“I enjoyed it immensely. But maybe next time I could be in the room to witness it.”

“You could have done so today,” said Loki, lifting himself up on his elbow. Sigyn smirked,

“No I couldn’t, you know that.”

They both knew that, Steve thought, tucking his hand under his head.

“Risky plan,” he said. Sigyn shrugged, her breasts moving under the sheer silk.

“A calculated one. I wanted my men to let their walls down with each other, not just when I’m around.”

“Your men? Are we so claimed?” asked Loki, looking at Steve.

“I’ve no problem with that,” said Steve with amusement. Loki raised an eyebrow again, and turned to Sigyn, sitting up with an easy grin.

“Well I may need some convincing.”

Sigyn’s smile widened and she rose up onto her knees, pulling her dress off her shoulders,

“Then I’ll just have to remind you, won’t I?”

Suddenly, Steve was wide awake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and chat with me over at my [tumblr](https://not-rude-ginger.tumblr.com/)


	2. ...and the Night Goes On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and posted it -so apologies if this has spelling or grammar mistakes

Loki moved first. He always moved first when it came to Sigyn. Steve wasn’t sure of it was pure desire or a need to be in control. Probably both. Steve pushed himself up and watched as Loki clasped Sigyn’s face and kissed her tenderly. Sigyn hummed, letting Loki come to her, following his lead as the kiss deepened. Her hands came up and rested on his ribs, but she opened her eyes and looked straight at Steve, amusement and mischief dancing in the amber depths.

Steve gulped and licked his lower lip. He had no idea why, but every time she looked at him while kissing Loki, it sent bolts of heat through him.

Sigyn nudged Loki to lie down on his back without breaking the kiss, climbing on top of him. She reached out a hand and Steve took it, rolling onto his knees and pushing her hair aside to kiss her shoulders.

Sigyn’s hand disappeared for a moment, then Loki cursed loudly against her mouth and arched his back and Steve had a pretty good idea where it had gone.

“You’re all wet Loki,” Sigyn purred, “Steve’s got you dripping with his seed, hasn’t he?”

Loki did not answer, though he was blushing crimson and squirming as Sigyn’s fingers unmistakably played with his prostate. She bent her head and dragged her teeth over his chest. Steve could see her hand undulating between Loki’s legs, knew from experience that Sigyn was very good at playing with that spot deep inside a man, but what aroused him more was the way she worked Loki.

Steve had just managed to have a tender, intimate moment with Loki, but Sigyn could make him wanton. Her presence seemed to quiet his anxiety about his own body and motions, free him completely to enjoy pleasure. Steve’s eyes dragged over Loki’s long, pale body, drinking in the way he threw his head back, his torso a graceful arch, hard, lean muscles flexing. He looked like a marble statue, dedicated to Eros, his brow contorting with that mix of pleasure and pain that made him look so young. Almost innocent victim being debauched by the sexy vamp.

Sexy was the purest word to describe Sigyn, leaning on her free arm so she was held above Loki, grinning down at his falling apart. That hand gently undulating between Loki’s legs, coaxing those moans from his lips, while his engorged cock arched towards his belly, was the sexiest thing Steve had ever seen.

“Oh… oh…” Loki grabbed at her wrist, whether to encourage or stop her, Steve doubted even he knew. “T-too much!”

“Hmmm…” Sigyn hummed, stopping her motions, watching Loki’s face with delight. “You’re right, I should give you a break.” Her hand came up and Steve’s face burned as he recognised her fingers had his cum on them. His jaw dropped when she slipped them into her mouth, looking straight at him as she sucked them clean. Loki flopped on the bed like a puppet whose strings had been cut –except for one that was dripping on his belly.

“He’ll need a little while to be ready again,” said Sigyn fondly. “What shall we do with the time Steve?”

Steve reached out, hooked his arm around her waist and lifted her up so she was lying next to Loki. He pulled her dress down her body, kissing her knee and her ankle before lifting the dress up and wrapped the fragile fabric around her wrists, pushing them above her head. Sigyn’s eyes widened, then grinned wolfishly.

“You have an idea?”

Steve rested a finger on her lips, then ducked to worship her breasts. He angled his head so Loki could see what he was doing. They were all a little voyeuristic. Sigyn certainly knew this, because she put on a show for them, making little noises and arching her back to offer herself to Steve. Taking advantage, Steve placed delicate kisses to the sensitive underside, earning tiny shivers from the queen. Peering up, Steve saw Loki roll heavily onto his side and press his face to Sigyn’s neck, long fingers curling around her jaw. Sigyn’s bound hands came down to rest on his black hair, a reassuring action to keep Loki from overthinking things. Steve slipped a hand between Loki’s thighs to convey the same reassurance, thumb stroking the soft skin halfway up. He felt Loki relax under his touch and smiled at Sigyn who beckoned him up to her lips.

Their kiss was another slow, deep thing, Loki’s hand touching both their faces, then toying with Steve’s ear –something Steve was startled to find was sending shivers down his spine. His cock was rubbing against her hip, nearly ready to go again, but he was in no rush. The urgent edge to his and Loki’s coupling was sated. He felt Loki dislodge Steve’s hand on his thigh, slip a leg between Sigyn’s, and heard the hitch in her breath as Loki moved his thigh against her apex. Steve moved his hand around to grip Loki’s ass cheek possessively.

“Is this your idea Steve?” Sigyn purred, grinning up at him as their lips pulled apart. “Not that I’m complaining but- ah!”

Steve flipped her onto her side, he knew she loved it when he tossed her around like she weighed nothing, ducked his head under and between her thighs, going to work before she realised what he was doing. A breathless gasp was his reward, as was Loki’s chuckle of approval. Loki’s hand cupped the back of Steve’s head, the other held Sigyn’s bound wrists still as she squirmed and wriggled against Steve’s face.

“I’m not the only one Steve can get wet, darling,” said Loki with laughter in his voice.

These two were so good for his ego.

The angle was less than straightforward and Sigyn’s clamping thighs were tight, but none of that bothered Steve. It was just a challenge. He licked and sucked whatever flesh he could. Sigyn’s movements were growing more urgent, her sounds were getting higher, she just needed a little more to-

“I don’t think so.” Loki’s fingers curled in Steve’s hair and dragged him away right on the cusp of Sigyn’s orgasm. Sigyn twitched hard and then dropped back,

“What are you doing?” she demanded breathless, her hips moving again as if hoping the air would provide relief in Steve’s absence.

“That was a naughty trick you pulled on me and Steve,” said Loki with a smirk, “You know how I hate being manipulated.”

Loki pushed Steve away from Sigyn, who squawked in protest. Loki leaned over her, pinning her under his weight with a predatory grin.

“I think you need to be taught a lesson.”

Sigyn’s eyes widened in completely surprise. Steve, too, was flummoxed. Loki didn’t really go in for this sort of talk, he had regularly rejected suggestions of spanking or any other pain play because he didn’t like it. So this was new.

Loki held Sigyn’s wrists down with one hand, the other skimmed down her body and slipped two fingers inside. Sigyn moaned and lifted her hips into his touch, quickly building speed and urgency again. Steve watched, lightly stroking himself as he focused on Loki’s intense gaze on Sigyn’s face. He had a feeling he knew what Loki was looking for.

“Oh… oh… I’m-” Sigyn started to say, and Loki drew his fingers away at once. Her hips rose once, then she swore and dropped back. Loki pressed his fingers into her mouth as she gasped for air, and she sucked them clean with a petulant whinge.

“I said you need to be taught a lesson,” said Loki, one dark eyebrow quirking. “And that’s what we’re going to give you.”

Steve watched as green magical tendrils dragged Sigyn up the bed, coalescing into silken ropes holding her down and open. It was quiet amusing to see her shocked and indignant as Loki twirled his finger in the air, causing the ropes around her ankles and thighs to shorten, pulling her open all the wider.

“Steve, get the purple toy from the drawer.” Loki’s eyes were dark and intent upon Sigyn, who was staring up at him with her chin raised. Steve bit his lower lip to hide his grin as he climbed off the bed. He pulled out the small purple vibrator and plugged it in, holding it out to Loki. To his surprise, Loki shook his head, “No, I think you should be the one to wield it. Come here Steve.”

Steve walked on his knees to Loki’s side, pausing just long enough to kiss him. Loki gripped Steve’s jaw, the kiss turning rough and hungry. His other hand dragged down Steve’s back, over the curve of his ass and between his cheeks. Somehow his fingers were wet as they curled and hooked gently against his opening. Steve clenched around him at once, then relaxed, feeling Loki’s smile against his mouth. They parted and looked down at Sigyn who was glaring at them hungrily, straining against her ropes.

Loki chuckled, a dark, liquid sound that burned through Steve, and he impulsively bit at Loki’s shoulder. Loki started in surprise, then grinned at him, kissing him again.

“You two had your fun!” Sigyn snapped, pulling their attention back to her. “It’s my turn.”

“Of course it is,” said Loki, taking Steve’s shoulder and pushing him so he was lying on his stomach, leaning on his elbows between Sigyn’s legs. Loki moved behind him, pushing his legs apart and pressing his fingers to Steve’s rim. Steve closed his eyes, clutching the vibrator tight as Loki massaged gently, then bent over to murmur in Steve’s ear.

“Put the toy on her Steve, and don’t take it away until I kiss your shoulder.”

Steve opened his eyes, seeing how wet and flushed Sigyn was, and flicked the vibrator on. Sigyn’s breath hitched and Steve could see her braced for the moment when he touched her. He deliberately dragged out the moment before he made contact, watching the way Sigyn tensed harder and harder, but also lifting her hips to make contact.

Finally Steve pressed the head to her clit and Sigyn let out a moan that started deep in her belly. At the same time Loki pushed a finger into Steve and he groaned, accidentally pressing the vibrator harder to her. Sigyn’s toes curled and she whimpered, pressing her hips up,

“I see those toes curling,” Loki murmured, his chin resting on Steve’s shoulder, his fingers stretching Steve open slowly. “Look at the way she’s trying to close her legs, she’s close again.”

Steve felt dizzy, he could smell Sigyn and heard Loki’s breathing in his ear, he was utterly surrounded by them. Then Loki kissed his shoulder and he took the vibrator away. Sigyn cried out in pure frustration, while Loki chuckled in Steve’s ear, saying,

“I wonder how many times we can do that before she kills us?” At the same time Loki crooked the two fingers inside Steve and he gasped into Sigyn’s thigh.

“I think you’ll kill me first,” he mumbled into her skin.

“He’s evil like that, isn’t he?” Sigyn growled. Steve knew Loki was grinning predatorily again as he gently added a third finger.

“Just for that, we’re going to see how many times we can bring you to the edge… and keep you there.”

Sigyn’s eyes widened in horror, and Steve pressed the toy one more.

By the time Loki was done with her, Sigyn had come to the edge twenty times and was shaking,  

“Please Loki!” Sigyn begged, “Please let me, let me…”

“Just a moment darling,” said Loki softly, and he nudged Steve forward. Getting the idea, Steve, who was shaking himself from Loki’s careful ministrations, crawled over Sigyn, grabbed his leaking cock and sank into her.

The noise Sigyn made sounded broken with relief, matched by Steve as Loki slid inside him. Steve could only just about support himself on his arms, kissing Sigyn like his life depended on it. Otherwise he could only let Loki control the pace, too focused on his own pleasure of being surrounded and being filled. He knew Loki was staring down at Sigyn, eyes bright and triumphant with every moan he drove out of Steve, relishing that even though Steve was inside her, it was Loki who was pleasuring her. Pleasuring them both.

Steve was sure there was a tiny (or not so tiny) part of Loki that enjoyed the thought that Thor would never be able to do this.

Loki’s hand slid from Steve’s hip to the curve of his neck, holding Steve tight as he pumped his hips, diving over Steve to kiss Sigyn, flattening Sigyn under them both. Sigyn cried out, but not in complaint, Steve could feel her whole body tensing in anticipation, his own responding in kind. Loki was hitting his prostate with every thrust, Steve’s nipples were rubbing against Sigyn’s, and she was begging,

“Can I finish Loki? Please, please let me finish!”

“Have you learned your lesson?” asked Loki, sounding infuriatingly calm all things considered. Steve pressed his face to Sigyn’s neck and clenched around Loki hard. Loki gasped, and Sigyn laughed.

“Yes, oh wise one, I’ve learned my fucking lesson!”

Loki growled and bit at Steve’s shoulder, his hand coming between him and Sigyn, touching where they were joined.

“Cheeky brat! Yes, fine! You may-”

Sigyn did not wait for him to finish. She threw her head back and bucked up hard against Steve, clenching her walls around him just as Loki hit home inside him. Steve’s head flew back as he came, sparks behind his eyelids that he never knew if they were just him or their magic, then he felt both Sigyn and Loki latch onto his neck and he went from tense as a bowstring to putty in their arms, even as he felt both of them climax around and inside him.

The first movement to be made was Sigyn, who banished the silks tying her down and dropped her legs with a relieved sigh on either side of the men. Loki stirred against Steve’s back, moaning softly as he shifting inside him. Finally Steve had the presence of mind to realise that the two of them were probably crushing Sigyn.

They all fumbled, panting and needing contact, to get into a more comfortable position, ending with Sigyn in the middle, the men’s arms wrapped around each other to keep them all close. The duvet was pulled over them by… someone and Steve yawned widely, his mind calm and his body relaxed.

“Love you both,” he mumbled.

“Love you,” they chorused sleepily. As they all drifted off to sleep, Steve noticed through a bleary blink that the sun was rising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I couldn't get this threesome out of my head and I couldn't make up my mind on who was in charge. In the end Loki won out.
> 
> Come and chat with me over at my [tumblr](https://not-rude-ginger.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Come and chat with me on my [tumblr](https://not-rude-ginger.tumblr.com)


End file.
